Dash Train
Dash Train (ダッシュトレイン, Dasshu Torein) is a block hissatsu technique. Users Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Kurumada Gouichi' *'Tobisawa Mana' *'Itsuki Katsumasa' *'Choi Chang Soo' *'Ishikari Raita' *'Uesuda Shirou' *'Drache Gyunter' *'Daikko Buuka' *'Kagawa Rurio' *'Kawasaki Ginta' *'Oosawada Kotetsu' *'Seki Ganjirou' *'Shima Samonji' *'Ushijima Seiji' *'Hebimoth' *'Goat' *'Aru' *'Charge' *'Howling' *'Cross' *'Genzin' *'Motoyama' *'Garago' *'Sutetake' *'Onyx' *'Morisugi Hisashi' *'Udou Kai' *'Omoi Takeshi' *'Sakahata' *'Arai' *'Honba Geki' *'Chisel' *'Mitsui' *'Tamada' *'Botamochi' *'Bundoki' *'Garnett' *'Rui' *'Touichi' *'Kobushi' *'Jii-san' *'Shiigi' *'Muffler' *'Menuki' *'Ten Gallon' *'Uchimura' *'Sunaga' *'Houka' *'Kabuto' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Kurumada Gouichi' *'Matchos' *'Meiseki' *'Mista' *'Ochimura Denrai' *'Onyx' *'Oosawada Kotetsu' *'Shima Samonji' *'Uesuda Shirou' *'Mabi' *'Ishidoko' *'Garnett' *'Drache Gyunter' *'Hebimoth' *'Daikko Buuka' *'Ashikawa' *'Jii-san' *'SR-102X' *'SR-110X' *'Hourai' *'Login' *'Hanmado' *'Cross' *'Morisugi Hisashi' *'Senjiro' *'Tobisawa Mana' *'Udou Kai' *'Ushijima Seiji' *'Kokona' *'Howling' *'Honba Geki' *'Omoi Takeshi' *'Itsuki Katsumasa' *'Abeshima' *'Aru' *'Kagawa Rurio' *'Kawasaki Ginta' *'Okumiya' *'Garago' *'Sutetake' *'Ooiri' *'Goat' *'Shirokai' *'Mitsui' *'Chisel' *'Menuki' *'Tsuyuhara' *'Araragi' *'Chura' *'Sakahata' *'SR-104X' *'Genzin' *'Tamada' *'Botamochi' *'Kobushi' *'Shiigi' *'Muffler' *'Ten Gallon' *'Uchimura' *'Ururu' *'Kabuto' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Ashikawa' *'Choi Sin-Jae' *'Daikko Buuka' *'Haniwa Paolo' *'Kurumada Gouichi' *'SR-104X' *'SR-110X' *'Sekka' *'Tamada' *'Shima Samonji' *'Hebimoth' *'Drache Gyunter' *'Mabi' *'Itsuki Katsumasa' *'Omoi Takeshi' *'Kagawa Rurio' *'Mitsui' *'Ochimura Denrai' *'Jii-san' *'Araragi' *'Mony' *'Ishidoko' *'Okumiya' *'Mista' *'Login' *'Tsuyuhara' *'Aru' *'Sludo' *'Tetsukado Tetsu' *'Chura' *'Hamad' *'Muffler' *'Sutetake' *'Genzin' *'SR-102X' *'Ten Gallon' *'Ururu' *'Chisel' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Kurumada Gouichi' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kurumada Gouichi' Info Inazuma Eleven GO It was first used in episode 13 by Kuramada when he had the determination to win the game after he saw the skillfull plays of Shindou and the others determination to win no matter what. Later, Kuramada used this defense hissatsu in several matches, which was seen to be successful in almost all matches where he used it. Afterwards, this hissatsu was seen yet again in episode 32, but only in a flashback where Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Aoi, Akane and Midori were thinking of the past matches, and it was not used in the episode itself. It was seen again in episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In the match against Protocol Omega 2.0, Kurumada tried to stop Orca with this move, but she tackled him away and the hissatsu failed. Kurumada used it later in episode 41 against Rude and succeeded. Usage The user dashes straight forward like a train against the opponent and tackles the opponent and get's the ball. Gallery Dash Train Ep48.png|Kurumada ready to use Dash Train as a rugby move. Presto Turn and Dash Train in TCG.PNG|Presto Turn and Dash Train in the TCG. Slideshow Anime Dash Train GO 30 HQ 1.PNG Dash Train GO 30 HQ 2.PNG Dash Train GO 30 HQ 4.PNG Dash Train GO 30 HQ 5.PNG Dash Train GO 30 HQ 6.PNG Dash Train GO 30 HQ 7.PNG Dash Train GO 30 HQ 9.PNG Dash Train GO 30 HQ 10.PNG Dash Train GO 30 HQ 11.PNG Dash Train GO 30 HQ 12.PNG Video GO Chrono Stone Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Trivia *When Kurumada joined the rugby club, he still used Dash Train as it was seen in episode 1 but the typography was not shown. *It is similar to Horn Train, with the former mirroring a steam train and the latter mirroring a charging bull. Category:Fire Hissatsu